


Our Babies

by WhatButAVillain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a sweet idiot, Gen, M/M, crowley is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: Based off this Tumblr prompt/comic follow the link in the post as well for more of the prompt. https://skizoraven.tumblr.com/post/186307512408/based-on-this-post-by-ineffable-bastard-crowley





	Our Babies

_ This was going to be great! _ Crowley thought as he painstakingly painted the small collection of rocks that he had gathered. He gave a diabolical laugh as he thought of it. Finally finishing up he placed the painted rocks into the glass case and grabbing the enclosure hurried out the door and down the stairs to his Bentley. Pulling up to the curb before AZ Fell and Co.’s he paused as he grabbed the enclosure and took a deep breath to settle himself and wipe the smirk off his face before bursting through the front door and hearing the bell chime above his head. “Angel!” He called out into the silent shop. 

Aziraphale, who had been in the stacks of shelves reorganizing several shelves, stuck his head out of the shelves at Crowley’s slightly panicked tone. “My dear, what’s wrong?” He asked bewildered.

“Hell called. Take care of our children. I’ll be back.” Crowley rushed out as he shoved the glass enclosure into the angel’s full hands causing him to almost drop the enclosure and the books he was holding. Having gotten rid of his load, Crowley rushed back out the door with a broad smile on his face hidden from the angel behind him. 

“Chi-children?” Aziraphale repeated hesitantly into the empty bookshop blinking repeatedly. After several moments of books slowly slipping from his lax grasp, Aziraphale shook his head with a smile growing on his face and looked down at the small cluster of eggs sitting in the bottom of what looked like shredded wood chips. “Let’s get you set up somewhere nice for when your daddy gets back, hmm.” He said softly to the glass enclosure. Taking the tank back to the back room Aziraphale set the tank down on the coffee table sitting in the back and went to drop off the books that had been slipping from his grip onto the right shelves. Making his way into the back room once again with a goofy grin on his face Aziraphale looked down gently at the eggs and smiled even wider. 

“Oh, oh I’m going to need to run to the store. You need so much more than what I have here now.” Aziraphale fretted turning around in a circle and then moving to grab his coat and rushing toward the door. “Best see to it now before anything happens.”

After a brief sojourn to the local exotic pet store, Aziraphale returned with his arms laden with purchases. A new larger tank, a bag of bedding, a water dish and a heating pad. “I’m back, my dears.” Aziraphale called moving into the bookshop once again. He took the time to set down the new tank on his desk on the eastern side in front of the large glass windows where the sun would come in most of the day. Putting the heating pad under one side of the tank and filling it with a small layer of the bedding. By now the sun had set and he went to bed satisfied leaving the eggs incubating in the smaller tank with a small miracle. 

While Aziraphale didn’t need to sleep he enjoyed the down time spent in his flat above the bookstore. With a mug of hot cocoa and a new book, he settled in to spend the night reading in his bed. In the morning, with his book finished and his mug empty, he made his way back down the stairs. His first thought was to check on the eggs. All nice and warm and throbbing with the glow of new life. He slowly stroked each egg before moving the tank into the store and to the great window in the front where it will receive some of the sunlight travelling through the spotless glass. His days continued with a new aspect to his routine, checking the eggs and making sure they are not too warm and not too cold. It is three days later when he notices the eggs are different. For one, they are hatching. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale cooed delightedly. “You can’t be hatching without your daddy.” He admonished gently. Before moving over to the enclosure and watching as the first little snouts pushed out of the eggs and into the substrate below them. “I thought I had more time.” He fretted, moving each new snake into the larger enclosure carefully. “What am I supposed to do with each of you? You must be hungry all that effort of pushing out of your eggs. It’s alright, Papa will take care of you. And your daddy will be home as soon as he is done with whatever Hell asked of him this time.” Aziraphale cooed over each of the five snakes poking their heads into the substrate. 

“You are going to need names. But I can’t name you without your daddy.” Aziraphale told them softly. “And you are going to be getting cold. I know!” He said triumphantly and moved away into the flat above. Getting into one of the old closets proved difficult but he emerged some time later clutching a pair of knitting needles and several different colored skeins of yarn. He quickly moved to make his way back downstairs before pausing on the stairs and grabbing at a framed picture before resuming his descent.

“Here we are, my dears. I will knit you some sweaters. It’s been ages since I’ve done anything after Crowley said he didn’t want anymore scarves but I still know how to do it.” He had an unfinished scarf around his neck and gently placed the needles and yarn onto the chair at his desk before placing the framed picture of Crowley leaning against his beloved Bentley into the enclosure. “And that is your daddy. He’ll be home soon and you need to be able to recognize him and help me welcome him home when he gets back.” So saying, Aziraphale goes to put on one of his records and sitting down to start knitting his baby snakes some sweaters. He didn’t even open his bookshop that day, not that he minded that in the least.

Slowly over the coming days each of the snakes had become used to being held even if they didn’t necessarily like it, some more than others. They had color coded sweaters with green, blue, red and yellow. Even one ambitious project had stripes that he was currently working on when the bell above the shop chimed to signal the arrival of the demon.

“Angel? I’m back,” rang through the store before he looked around and stopped dead in his tracks. Crowley had caught sight of Aziraphale with a small snake in a sweater sitting around his neck and a set of knitting needles knitting what appeared to be a small tube with red and blue stripes. “Angel” he said his voice slightly strangled. 

“Crowley, You’re home! The children hatched about a week ago but I couldn’t name them without both parents present so I decided to knit them some sweaters to keep them cozy. Even with the heating pad it’s getting chilly out there. And I know how irritable you get in the winter.” Aziraphale told him rambling slightly. “. I tried to get them used to seeing you but I’m not to sure if they understand the picture is of their daddy. Or even if snakes imprint. But I thought they needed to recognize you. We are so happy to see you home safe. Here,” Aziraphale came over to grab at Crowley’s elbow and to guide him over to the enclosure. “We should name them now. Blue here loves to be held.” He said indicating the snake riding on his shoulders. “Red doesn’t like it at all but will tolerate it. Green doesn’t care one way or the other and this one whose sweater I am knitting now enjoys it but also likes to be by themself mostly on the sunning rock.” Aziraphale told him proudly. “How do you like Cassiopeia?” 

Crowley just blinked once. And looked at the snakes and then at Aziraphale and back before his lip gave a little tremble. He sniffed once. Then twice. And then the tears made their way out from under the sunglasses. 

“Oh, Crowley, Dear are you crying? I’m so sorry I’m sure you wanted to be here for their hatching I know.” Aziraphale said in distress giving Crowley a great hug. His arms wrapped around Crowley’s shoulders and one hand tangled in his hair and the other rubbing up and down on Crowley’s back. “Shh...Shush, dear. It’s alright you are here now that’s all that matters.”

“Our babies!” Crowley cried out, mostly in shock and disbelief but to Aziraphale it sounded like pride. 

“Yes, Crowley. Our babies.” Aziraphale agreed proudly.

“They’re going to need separate enclosures. Snakes eat each other.” Crowley cried out.

“Anything. I can free up some shelves in the store or up in the flat for them.” Aziraphale told him nicely.

Crowley’s lips just wobbled even more. “Why?”

“Because they are our to take care of. Part of you and part of me. And even if I don’t understand how they happened. I am not going to turn away this wonderful gift of ours.” Aziraphale’s voice was serious and fond. 

“Ours?” Crowley asked weakly.

“Ours.” Aziraphale said nodding.


End file.
